A color filter (CF) is a key component of an LCD. A process for manufacturing the CF generally includes a black matrix (BM) coating process, a CF coating process, and an indium tin oxide (ITO) film coating process. The CF coating process includes a red-color filter forming process, a green-color filter forming process, and a blue-color filter forming process.
Referring to FIG. 3, a typical conventional system 10 for conveying semifinished-products during the manufacturing of CFs includes a first station 11 for the BM coating process, a second station 12 for the red-color filter forming process, a third station 13 for the green-color filter forming process, a fourth station 14 for the blue-color filter forming process, a fifth station 15 for the ITO film coating process, and a stocking conveyor 18. The system 10 includes a plurality of conveyors for conveying the semifinished products of the CFs between the stocking conveyor 18 and the stations 11-15. the arrows shown in FIG. 3 cooperatively represent a conveyance route for conveying the semifinished products. In operation, the semifinished products are first conveyed to the first station 11, for coating BMs thereon. The semifinished products are then conveyed to the stocking conveyor 18. To form a red-color filter on the semifinished products, the semifinished products are conveyed from the stocking conveyor 18 to the second station 12. Likewise, once the red-color filter forming process is completed, the semifinished products are then conveyed to the stocking conveyor 18. Subsequent conveyance of the semifinished products between the stations 13, 14, or 15 and the stocking conveyor 18 is similar.
Under the above-mentioned working mode of the system 10, the semifinished products have to be conveyed to the stocking conveyor 18, and wait for a period of time to be conveyed to the subsequent station. However, the time spent conveying the semifinished products and the waiting time for onward conveyance to the subsequent station may be unduly long. As a result, the costs of mass production are increased.
What are needed, therefore, are a process for conveying semifinished products and a system for conveying semifinished products during the manufacturing of LCDs, which process and system are capable of reducing the manufacturing time of the LCDs and improving productivity.